The present invention relates in general to connectors and is concerned, more particularly, with explosion-proof connectors of relatively simple construction. The connector of this invention is described in connection with use in a hazardous area such as use in a coal mine. However, it is understood that the principles of this invention may also be used in constructing connectors for other applications.
One object of the present invention is to provide an improved explosion-proof connector for a multi-wire cable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an explosion-proof connector that is small, lightweight, and also water-proof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector preferably of the dual envelope type including an inner water-proof neoprene connector contained in an outer explosion-proof housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an explosion proof connector that is of relatively simple construction using readily-available components and which is easy to assemble in the field. Because of the simplicity of the connector of this invention it may also be used as an inexpensive means for splicing or repairing a cable. This is of significant advantage especially in the environment of a coal mine where large machinery is used and where many times cables become broken or damaged.